


Sweet Dreams

by LittleMoonbeam666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loki - Freeform, Loki smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Loki, Smut, best friend Loki, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonbeam666/pseuds/LittleMoonbeam666
Summary: You come back from a long mission with the Avengers and Loki was worried about you. Later that night he catches you dreaming and hears you say a name in your sleep.... his name.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and the personality of the OC/Reader. Enjoy!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr little-moonbeam-666

After several weeks of being undercover, being held hostage, and some fairly violent fighting, you were back at the compound.You hadn’t even taken 2 steps off the quinjet before 2 strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. Your eyes had shut upon impact and when you opened them you were met with a broad chest clad in a black henley. You could also see the ends of their long, shiny black hair.

“Oh Valhalla, thank god you’re ok.” he whispered as he rested his chin on the top of your head, keeping his arms wrapped securely around you. You smiled, resting your head on his chest.

“I’m fine, Loki. I promise.”

“Are you sure? Are you hurt? Stark called me 8 days ago and said they had you held hostage. I was worried sick! And then Stark wouldn’t answer his damn phone!” he said, pulling you away from him by your shoulders, giving you a once over to make sure no extensive damage had been done.

“Chill out, Reindeer Games. Just wanted to make you sweat a bit. Y/N came back to you in one piece, didn’t she?” Tony chimed in as he stepped out of the quinjet, giving Loki a sarcastic smile.

“You could have at least told me she was alive.” he grumbled, obviously annoyed.

“Loki, I’m alive. I’m fine. I’m here. Stop worrying.” you said. His hands dropped from your shoulders down to his sides.

“Alright. It’s late and I know you’re exhausted. Let’s get you to bed.”

You began walking with him through the compound up to your room, but not before you’d overheard the whispers about you and Loki from the rest of the team. You smirked, wanting to know what Loki thought of it. You waited until you were out of earshot from the team.

“Apparently there’s a bet going about when we’ll end up together.” you said as non chalant as you could. His head turned to look at you so fast you’re surprised he didn’t break his neck.

“I’m aware. But why would they bet on that? We’re always together.” he said, a bit confused.

“I know we’re always together. But they mean, like, us dating.” you said quietly.

“Like boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Exactly. But we’re best friends and spend practically all of our time together. It’s not surprising that they’d start to think we’d end up dating.”

He nodded his head in understanding, not knowing what else to say.

Loki had been the perfect gentleman, walking you to your room before giving you a long hug goodnight and going to his own room. He held on just a tad longer than normal, you guessed it was because he’d thought you could have been dead for the past week.

You were happy to finally be back in your own bed. You practically melted into your king size mattress, fitted with soft, clean, cotton sheets. You hadn’t bothered with getting dressed, just stripping off your suit, getting a shower, and crawling in to bed naked. The fresh scent of your sheets, tinged with a hint of another scent that was purely Loki flooded your nose. He must have slept in here a few times while you were gone. You drifted off peacefully. Sleep never came naturally to you, but in this moment it was the only thing your body could think of. Well, sleep, and Loki.

2:34 A.M. Great.

Loki, unfortunately, couldn’t sleep. Even knowing that you were alive and safe here at the compound he still couldn’t get his mind to rest long enough to get a few hours of sleep. Fitted in just a loose pair of grey sweatpants, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and decided to head to the library. Hopefully he could occupy his mind enough to the point he could get some rest.

Taking long, silent strides down the hallway, he let his mind think back to your mission. You had been taken hostage for over a week and you were all he could think about after he’d gotten the call from Tony. He was so worried that he’d never see you again, but you made it back in one piece with only a few small cuts, bruises, and some very sore muscles. You were a fighter, that was for sure. Even outside of a mission you could hold your own against damn near anyone who challenged you. You were quick on your feet and your words were witty. You’d always managed to have a comeback ready whenever he’d poke fun at you and your smile could bring him to his knees without you even trying. He chuckled lightly to himself, realizing that he had actually fallen for a mortal woman. He’d fallen for his best friend.

Small whimpers alerted Loki to your room as he passed, making him come to a stop outside your door. He heard your whimper once more, convincing him that you were having a nightmare. Probably the after effects of being held hostage for over a week. He gently cracked open your door, just in time to hear you let out a moan. His heart almost broke at the sound, not knowing if it was from a nightmare or physical pain that you were recovering from.

Opening the door enough to let himself in and shut the door behind him before turning to look at you. After taking a few steps closer, his breath caught in his throat when he finally laid his eyes upon you. You were lying on your stomach, both arms tucked under your pillow. And your blanket came to rest just over your ass, leaving your entire bare back exposed, the moonlight giving you a luminous glow.

You whimpered again and let out a breathy moan, one that was definitely not from pain or nightmares. Loki felt his cock twitch in the loose sweatpants, causing his face to flush crimson. He realized that he should leave immediately as he didn’t want to disturb such a private moment, even in your sleep. You were far too precious to him for him to betray your trust like that. He turned, beginning to tiptoe out of your room.

“Loki….” you moaned lightly, barely above a whisper.

He froze on the spot, fearing that he’d been caught. He slowly turned to face you, only to find that you were still asleep. Had you really spoke his name in your sleep? He stared at you for a moment, contemplating what he should do. He really should leave, but you were calling for him. He couldn’t leave you, not when his name sounded so delicious falling from your lips.

“Mmm Loki…” you moaned breathily. Loki watched and noticed you had begun undulating your hips, pressing them repeatedly against the mattress as you hugged your pillow tighter. His cock stirred once more, desperately wanting attention. Not only were you dreaming about him, but it was a very sexual one by the looks of it. He groaned before making a decision that would either be the best decision he’d ever made or the worst.

He walked over and gently sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake you. Soft moans and whimpers never ceased falling from your lips. Reaching a hand out he gently grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it down over your ass and down your legs, finding that you had forgone wearing underwear to bed. You were completely bare to his gaze. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the sight. 

He reached his hand out, desperate to touch you, only to stop when his hand was hovering directly over the delicately smooth skin of your ass. Taking a deep breath, he let his hand gently settle on your backside, rubbing gently. He groaned, feeling your silky soft skin beneath his palm. You undulated your hips once more, arching your back and pushing your ass back against his palm.

“That’s it, little one.” he mumbled, letting his hand gently explore the expanse of skin under his hand. You had subconciously spread your legs wider, giving the raven haired god a perfect view of your dripping cunt as you continued to buck your hips against your mattress.

He knew he should stop. That he should leave and never speak of this moment again. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted you, more than he had originally thought. You were like a drug to him, and now that he’d had a taste, he needed more. Biting his lip, he let his fingers dance lightly across your skin to right between your thighs. He rubbed 2 fingers against your slit gently and groaned upon feeling how slick you’d become whilst dreaming about him. You stirred slightly at the noise and touch, lifting your head and blinking away the sleep from your eyes. Loki withdrew his hand and sat completely still in fear that you’d be angry. Looking around, you saw the silhouette of Loki sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Loki?” you asked, still waking up, obviously not realizing that you were naked in front of the god.

“Y/N, I apologize. I’ll just leave you be.” He said quickly, standing up and making his way quickly to your door.

“Wait.” you said, making him stop dead in his tracks. “What were you doing?”

He blushed. Even in the dark you could see the color flood his face. You sat up and quickly realized that you were exposed and pulled your blankets up and held them tight to your chest. Loki was looking anywhere but at you.

“I heard you whimpering… I thought you were having a nightmare.” he admitted. “I wanted to comfort you, if I could. But once I was in here I realized that you weren’t having a nightmare at all. Quite the opposite, if I’m correct.” he said, forcing a small smile but still not looking at you.

Then it all came back to you. Your dream. It was about Loki. You remembered very vividly how he’d held you close in your dream as he ravished you in ways you’d only ever dreamed of. This wasn’t he first dream you’d had of your best friend. You’d been harboring feelings for him since you’d met him. It was hard not to since he was so damn perfect. And now he was in your room while you were having a damn sex dream about him. You knew you talked in your sleep. You knew that you had to have said his name.

“How much did you hear?” you asked quietly.

“Enough.” he whispered, finally meeting your gaze. You let your eyes roam his body, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through your window.

“Loki…” you started, but failed to come up with any words of explanation.

“Y/N, my love….” he said. “were you dreaming about me?”

You looked away, afraid of rejection, and nodded your head. There was no use in lying to the god of mischeif. He was the king of liars himself. He’d know if you weren’t being completely honest with him.

“Y/N.” he spoke with more authority. He sounded closer than before. You looked up, seeing he had come back over to stand by the bed and was looking down at you. “Tell me that you want me. I need to hear you say it.”

“I can’t. You don’t like me like that and I shouldn’t like you like that. Loki, we’re just friends….” you said quietly, refusing to look at him.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” he growled. “Now, little one, if you want me, I’m yours. But I have to hear you say it.”

“I want you.” you whispered, locking your eyes with his. You watched as his eyes darkened with lust.

“I want to see you, love. Get rid of the blankets.” he said, giving you a small smile. You hesitantly dropped the blanket, revealing your chest, before slowly kicking the blankets down your legs to the foot of the bed. You kept your legs tightly shut and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Uncross your arms, sweetheart. Let me truly see you.” he said. He could tell you were still hesitant. “Would it help if you saw me first?”

You nodded your head slowly. His eyes met yours and his gaze never wavered as he pushed his sweatpants down over hips and let them fall down his long legs to pool at his feet. You couldn’t help but let your gaze flicker down to his long length that hung heavily between his legs. You looked back up at his face to see him smiling down at you. You smiled back and slowly dropped your arms from your chest. You lied back on your pillows and lifted your hands to rest above your head.

Loki groaned upon seeing you, crawling on to the bed and nudging your knees apart with his own and settling between your open legs.

“Darling, you look absolutely gorgeous.” he whispered, looking down at you. You felt your face heat up at his compliment.

“Loki, were you touching me before I woke up? I could have sworn I felt your fingers between my legs.” you said somewhat teasingly.

“Mmm, I was, darling. I just couldn’t help myself. And you were so deliciously wet. Are you still wet for me?” he questioned, trailing his fingertips slowly down your collarbone to your breast, gently circling your nipple before continuing down your stomach to finally come to a stop between your legs. You subconsciously spread your legs wider, giving him better access.

“Oh my, you are. Even more so than before. You’re practically soaked, my love.”

“Loki, please…” you begged, arching your hips. His fingers traced gently over your folds, teasing you relentlessly.

“Do you want me to play with you, my sweet? You want me to play with your soaked little cunt? Want me to bury my fingers inside you? Is that what you were dreaming about?” he asked, leaning in close enough that his nose was brushing yours.

“Yes, please. But Loki…?”

“What is it, love?”

“Kiss me first.”

“Anything for you, Y/N.” he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against yours, your eyes fluttering shut. Your lips moved in sync with his as his tongue gently pried your lips apart. His fingers continued to tease your folds, letting his long middle finger delve between them to rub up and down your slit.

You moaned breathily into his mouth and kissed him harder, your fingers coming up to tangle desperately in his hair. You arched your hips in an attempt to get the friction you needed, but he pulled away.

“Ah ah ah, not yet. You’ll get what you want. But first I want to bury my face between those gorgeous thighs of yours and taste your sweet honey that you’re dripping just for me.”

You groaned at his words and watched him intently as he made his way down your body, leaving a few chaste kisses on your stomach. He continued to kiss over your hip bones until his face hovered over your core. He glanced up, locking eyes with you. You could feel his breath fanning over your most sensitive parts as he breathed.

Never breaking eye contact, his head dipped down and he let his tongue lick a broad stripe up your folds. The tip of his tongue prodded gently at your aching clit, causing you to moan.

“Fuck, Loki!”

He chuckled, the vibrations going straight to your clit. You gasped at the sensation and arched your hips up to his mouth. His hands came up to grasp your hips and firmly held you down to your bed. No matter how hard you tried to move, you were no match for his strength. He watched you writhing helplessly beneath him as he lapped at your center like a starving man.

One of your hands was now gripping the sheets beneath you and the other was on top of Loki’s head, fingers tangled in his dark locks as he shook his head back and forth.

“Oh my god!” you yelled. He pulled away from your center and smirked up at you.

“That’s right, little one, I am your god.”

He began to crawl back up your body, taking his time and sucking dark bruises on to your hips, stomach, chest, and neck. He eventually came face to to face with you again and pressed his lips sweetly against yours.

“Y/N, my sweetling, will you allow me to make love to you?” he whispered. Your eyes went wide.

“You want to….. what?” you said, obviously not believing what you’d just heard. He smiled down at you.

“I want to make love to you, darling. When I got that call from Stark and he said that you’d been taken, my heart broke into a million pieces. In that moment I realized that I had feelings for you and I was terrified that I’d never get the chance to tell you. But now you’re here with me and I won’t wait another minute to tell you. Y/N, I love you. So much.”

“Loki… I… I love you too. I just never thought you’d like me like that.”

He chuckled lightly.

“How could I not, love? You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re strong, you’re gorgeous…. You’re everything I’ve always wanted.” He admitted, caressing your cheek with his hand.

“Loki, make love to me.” you whispered. 

A smile spread across his face and he braced his hands on either side of your head. You bent your legs and spread them wider, allowing Loki to press his body against yours. You could feel his length sliding against your wet slit and you bucked your hips against his in response. He angled his hips and pressed his weeping tip against your entrance.

“I love you.” he said, his icy blue eyes looking down in to yours.

“And I love you.”

He slowly pushed into your heat, groaning as he felt your tight walls squeezing him. You whimpered slightly at the feeling of his cock stretching you. It had been so long since you’d been intimate with anyone and it was painfully obvious.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” he breathed out. You hadn’t realized you had squeezed your eyes shut at the feeling of him pushing into you. You slowly opened your eyes to see his, full of concern.

“Yeah. It’s just been a while.” you admitted. He grinned down at you.

“Oh, I can tell. You’re so damn tight. You feel so good squeezing my cock.” he groaned. Your walls involuntarily clenched at his words, gaining another moan from him. 

“Y/N…. Fuck! You like when I talk dirty, don’t you?”

You nodded your head and squeezed around him on purpose. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes at the feeling. When he opened his eyes, the icy blue hue was gone, replaced with shade of blue that was almost black.

He continued to push into you, slowly, inch by inch until he had his hips pressed snug against yours. You gasped at the feeling of being so full. You could feel his tip nudging against your cervix every time you took a breath.

“Mmmm do you want me to move, love? Do you want me to make love to you? Do you want me to make you mine?” he growled into your ear.

“Yes… yes, Loki! Make me yours!” you whimpered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down so his chest was pressed against yours.

He pulled back gently before giving a strong thrust back in, the force of his cock nudging against your cervix making you moan and dig your nails into his shoulders. He did it again, thrusting a bit harder and gaining a squeal from you. A wicked grin formed on his perfect lips as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips against yours relentlessly. You moaned and whimpered beneath him, his name like a prayer falling from your lips.

“That’s it, little one.” he said between thrusts. “Take my cock like a good girl.”

His words made your walls flutter erratically around his length, earning a loud groan from Loki as he pulled out of you.

“Fuck!”

He lied down next to you on the large bed and slowly stroked his cock. His already pale skin looked almost blue in the moonlight as his large hand traveled up and down the length of his shaft. You watched him closely, not wanting to miss a second of time with him. He watched you for a moment before he removed his hand from his cock and he reached for you.

“Ride me, baby girl. I want you to ride my cock until you cum.” he demanded as he pulled you to straddle him, his hands firmly on your hips.

You slowly sank down on his cock, whimpering at the feeling of being filled again. You placed your hands on his chest, bracing yourself, and slowly slid up and down on his shaft. Ever so slowly you began to increase your speed, your breasts bouncing slightly with the force. Loki’s head was thrown back into the pillows as he took in the sight of you on top of him.

“Loki! Loki, fuck, I’m close!” you moaned, riding him faster. He brought his hand down to rub harsh, tight circles around your swollen clit.

“Cum for me, Y/N! Please, little one, cum on my cock! I’m right behind you.” he groaned out between gritted teeth as he bucked his hips to meet yours. He rubbed your clit faster as you continued to bounce, chasing your high. A few more thrusts and you were thrown over the edge, screaming his name.

“Loki! Oh fuck, Loki!”

The feeling of your walls fluttering around his cock and the sound of his name falling from your lips was enough for him to reach his high. His hips stuttered and he let out a strangled groan as he spilled his seed inside of you. 

You collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you close in the aftermath of your orgasms. You stayed wrapped in his arms, his softening cock still inside you, as your breaths evened out. You eventually rolled off of him but immediately curled into his side, nuzzling your face into his neck.

“Loki…?” you whispered.

“Not now, darling. Sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

With that, you closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

\---------------------

When you awoke the next morning, you noticed you were alone in bed. You sat up and looked around your room only for Loki to be entering your room with several bottles of water.

“I thought you could use a drink after last night.” he said, giving you a smile. He was wearing the same sweatpants from the night before.

“Thank you.” you said, taking a bottle from him as he approached the bed. He sat down next to you and opened a bottle himself, taking a long gulp before turning to look at you.

“Sweetheart, about last night…” he started. Your heart dropped, thinking that he thought it was a mistake. “I meant what I said.”

Your heart soared at the thought that Loki’s feelings for you were true.

“I did too. I really do love you, Loki.” You said, practically beaming.

“Good. Because you’re mine now.” he said, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer.

Looking down, you gasped, seeing a trail of purple and blue hickies that stopped at your hip bones.

“Loki! I’ll never be able to cover these up!”

“Then don’t. Ya know with that bet going around about us, it’ll probably cause a scene when everyone gets a good look at you.”

You thought about what he said for a moment before you shot out of bed and over to your closet, grabbing the tiniest shorts and tank top you owned and pulled them on. When you turned back to Loki, he looked confused. You walked over and grabbed your water bottle off the bed, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink.

“Y/N, my love, what are you doing exactly?” he questioned. You put the cap back on your water before shoving the bottle at him and giving him another grin.

“Hold my drink, I’m gonna go cause a scene.”

He laughed at your statement as he watched you run out of your bedroom. He got up and slowly followed. You were probably going to the kitchen where everyone else was currently having breakfast.

Right before he could turn the corner to the kitchen he heard Natasha point out the very obvious love bites all over your body. He stopped, leaning against the wall to listen.

“Who the hell were you with last night? I thought you just went to bed!”

“I did.” you said, assuring her that when you went to bed, you were in fact alone.

“You have so many hickies you look like a leopard.” she exclaimed. Loki could hear the intense chattering from the rest of the team trying to figure out who you’d been with last night. Guess it was now or never.

Still clad in just the gray sweatpants from the night before, he made his way around the corner, a giant smile on his face. The team barely noticed him, well, until he approached you, wrapping his arms around you from behind and pulling your back against his chest.

“Goodmorning, my love.” he said lowly into your ear before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss against one of the dark bruises on your shoulder.

“Loki?! It was Loki?!” Peter exclaimed from the large kitchen table through a mouthful of cereal. You just smiled and leaned further back against Loki’s chest.

“Ok! Everyone owes me 20 bucks!” Tony said happily, taking a sip of his coffee. You giggled, turning around in Loki’s arms to face him.

“I love you.” you whispered. He smiled down at you.

“And I love you.”


End file.
